Mine
by envyme13
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift Music video. What if Bella decided not to leave her mother and Phil to go live with her father in Forks. Edward is her destiny, her soul mate no matter what. They would have to meet somehow. This is their story. Maybe baby..
1. Something's Missing

_**Title-**_ Mine

**_Genre-_** Romance

_**Rating**_- Teen

_**Characters:**_ Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan,and all original series characters. Some O/C's

_**Summary:**_What if Bella decided not to leave her mother and Phil to go live with her father in Forks. Edward is her destiny, her soul mate no matter what. They would have to meet somehow. Based on Taylor Swift Music video. Isabella Swan meets Edward at a coffee shop in Phoenix after he leaves Forks for college. This is their story. Story is baby-free.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the twilight series characters or content. Only my o/c's.

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella. Are you alright sweetheart?" Renée Dwyer asked her daughter worriedly. They sat together on the beach, the warm sand felt good to Bella. She stared out into the ocean feeling calm and empty. Her life was missing something. She was eighteen, had a wonderful boyfriend, was going to a great college, What could she be missing?

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. Just kind of nervous to be starting school tomorrow." It was only half a lie. She really was afraid to be starting college. First, she was pretty shy, and second she had no classes with anyone she knew. That was the first thing she had to find out when her schedule came in the mail.

"Your going to be fine sweetheart. Besides English majors don't have many friends. They are entirely too busy being friends with the fictional characters in their heads," her mother joked.

Bella rolled her eyes. Her mom was pretty much right on that one. She had like two friends. Her boyfriend, Aaron ,and her best friend and neighbor Kathy. Arizona state here comes Isabella Swan, Miss anti-social. Thank-god it was only a forty-minute drive from home. Too bad she was living on campus.

"I'm going to finish packing and call Charlie," Bella said to her mother getting up and rushing back into the house. Why did she even bother going into her backyard. No matter how much sun she exposed herself too, it was like her skin was allergic to becoming tan. She was like a ghost for god sakes.

At least her hair had grown, it was long and almost down to her hips. She almost felt like a hippie, but refused to cut it. It was the only thing that made her stand out from all the pretty blondes around Phoenix. One she wasn't blonde and two, her hair was real. No fake extensions.

Charlie promised to visit soon. He had been visiting a lot lately. Bella refused to go to Forks and see him because it was really boring there. The weather was always awful and there was absolutely nothing to do. Charlie's visits had payed off though because she was becoming extremely close to her father. They had developed a bond she would've never guessed they could have. Sometime's she wondered what it would have been like if her parents had never been divorced.

Last time Charlie had driven himself there in an old red truck. The poor thing broke down when it pulled into the driveway and he had to catch a plane home. For some odd reason Bella had fallen in love with the 1953 Chevrolet pick-up. Aaron had made fun of her and wondered what she saw in the thing but with luck and some money, the two fixed the old thing and it was now Bella's baby. In high school it stood out from all the Mercedes and Audis. It was different, which is probably what she liked so much about it.

Aaron showed up that night around dinner time. "Hey gorgeous," He said to Bella as she opened the front door. She smiled and raised a brow at his scruffy blonde hair.

"Haven't you heard of a comb?" she asked him jokingly.

He shrugged. "I was working. I just stopped by to say good luck tomorrow."

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you." Aaron was a lifeguard and part-time student at a local community college. He had graduated a year before her. He was tan with blonde hair, and chocolate eyes. A lot of girls found him to be very attractive- he wasn't beautiful just simply had an edge to him that made girls want to get to know him. The two had only been dating about six months, and things were going well. Slowly, but well.

"You know I'm going to miss you too babe."

They hugged each other. Only seeing Aaron on the weekends was probably going to be hard. She had become so used to seeing him almost every single day.

The next day Isabella Swan packed all of her things and headed off for Arizona State. Luckily, the truck didn't make an odd sound the entire way there, it was as if the truck itself wanted to get there. Maybe things were going to be alright after all?

**Edward**

"Are you absolutely positive this is what you want?" Carlisle Cullen asked his adoptive son. The pair stood in the foyer of their home in Forks. It would have been around dinner time for those that were still human.

Edward looked down at the suitcase in his hand. "Mind over Matter. I don't mind having to shield myself on sunny days and it doesn't matter If I have to live like the vampires humans portray on the televisions. This is where I want to go. I've been to every other college in the world. It's time I try something different for a change." By every other college in the world he meant those that were in dreary places, like Alaska. He was a soul less animal walking the earth with no desire for existence, but her he was. And Phoenix, Arizona is where he would go.

Carlisle stared into his son's topaz eyes. There was no changing Edward's decision the boy was stubborn and always seemed to somehow get his way.

"Very well then. I hope you know that Alice plans on joining you."

A sigh escaped Edward's throat. "Yes I do know. If she wishes and must then I shall see her there."

Both male vampires turned as Alice jumped out of the shadows excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun! I am positively thrilled!"

Edward turned his back and made his way towards the door. "Never did I say you were coming with me."

Alice attempted to run after him, but he was too fast, the fastest. He wasn't even taking his car to the airport.

Jasper waited for Alice by the front door. "You were going to leave without me?"

She kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Of course not silly, I was hoping he would wait for us."

"You're the silly one. Don't you see he wants to be left alone."

He watched as Alice didn't respond, instead she froze and stared at him blankly. A vision. She blinked then looked at Jasper. "We cant leave him alone. We must go and look out for him."


	2. Welcome to College

**Bella**

"My name is Angela Weber," A brunette with glasses introduced herself to Isabella, she was her new roommate. Surprisingly, Bella felt like she was going to like her. She seemed to be as shy is she is or even more so and she was very neat. Her side of the room was already completely organized and she had a lot of books which were all stacked perfectly in a bookcase.

"Isabella Swan," she replied shaking the girl's hand briefly. "So you're an English major as well?" The dorms were organized by majors.

The girl shook her head. "Journalism Major, English minor. I was a late submission."

Bella went to drop the large box she was holding and the suitcase on her back on her twin sized bed. "Oh. So where are you from?" Angela made her feel comfortable, it was probably the fact that she seemed to be more nervous.

"Forks, Washington. It's a really small, rainy town." Angela went to go grab a book from her shelf and sat on her bed.

Bella laughed. "I know what you mean. My father lives there. He's the chief of police."

Angela looked up. "Charlie Swan is your father?" Bella nodded in reply.

"Wow I guess Swan isn't a common last name." She giggled nervously then opened up her book to begin reading.

That was the end of the conversation- Bella proceeded to arranging all of her things. Thankfully, she didn't have a lot. The only books she had bought were the ones required for her classes. And she also only packed half her wardrobe, if she needed anything else she could just get it over the weekend.

There was a knock at their door, seeing Bella was busy Angela stood and opened it. A pretty blonde entered their dorm.

"Bella!" She yelled. Bella groaned to herself. Ashley, from high school. Hot, popular, cheerleader type.

"Hey Ashley."

Ashley came up to Bella and handed her a stack of papers. "I'm the assistant residence counselor. Can you believe it, and I'm just a freshman! Any who there was like some problem with your classes. So this is your new schedule."

"Thanks," Bella mumbled as she watched Ashley leave.

There was already problems, great! She sat on the bed and looked through the papers Ashley had handed her.

Angela came up to her and handed her a piece of paper. It was her schedule. "Check if we have any classes together," she said smiling.

Bella looked through her schedule and groaned. Why!

"What's wrong?" Her roommate asked her.

"We have American literature at 10 am together. Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The problem is with my Shakespeare 101 class. It's scheduled at 7 pm Tuesdays and Thursdays and it doesn't end until 9."

"Why is that a problem?"

"I arranged my schedule so I would be finished with all my classes by 2pm. I'm working on campus at the library from 2:30pm to 6:30pm every weekday. And then I thought I would have time to eat something after and study."

Angela patted Bella on the back gently. "Welcome to college," she said getting up and going back to read her book.

Bella put her head in her lap and sighed. College sucks.

**Edward**

It was again around dinner time, Edward had slept at a hotel the entire day. This is what he meant by living like the vampires humans portrayed in the movies. He would at least on sunny days, "sleep" during the days and prowl during the nights. By sleep he meant walk around his apartment bored out of his mind. He unfortunately could not sleep, he wish he could. It would make time go by so much faster.

"How do you like the place?" The manager of the building asked Edward after showing him the apartment. It was nothing luxurious, a place a college student would rent. Usually a senior. Edward had asked to be on the top floor of the building where he could be secluded.

The brick apartment building only had six apartments in total, each taking up a floor. They weren't big all one bedrooms.

"It's perfect."

The manger looked at the handsome young man. _He didn't seem to say much and he was kind of awkward. Every time he had attempted to make conversation with him he had just given him one word answers. Where are you from? Washington. What are you majoring in? Philosophy. Why philosophy, you cant get any decent job out of that? It's interesting. Most freshman boys his age wanted to be living on campus in the dorms, pledging for fraternities and what not. Nope not this one, he wanted to live all by himself in a seniors building off campus. Weirdo._

Edward looked around the small furnished apartment pleased with himself, this was his new home. He kept his face as straight as a stone but he wanted to smile or laugh at the old man's thoughts.

"Are you paying in cash or credit?" The old man asked.

"Credit," Edward replied as he pulled out a shiny black card and handed it to the man.

"Whoa this is a nice card. What do your parents do?"

"My father's a doctor," he replied.

_Figures, the boys a snob, he's paying a whole year off in advance_, The old man thought to himself as he began to walk off. "I'm going to go downstairs to the office and run your card. I'll be back don't worry."

Edward didn't worry, he knew the old man would be back he could read that in his mind. Besides if he stole from him, he could find him. Easily.

"Sir," he called after him.

The man turned around surprised. "Yes?"

"Thank-you." Edward heard the old man thinking in his head from all the way down the hall way, _maybe he isn't a snob? He's polite. Don't think that boy will be giving me any troubles, doesn't even seem like the partying type._

Edward fished through his pockets and took out his schedule:

Monday: Ethics 4-6pm, Philosophy of Art 6-7pm, Lovers of Wisdom(Intro Class) 7-8pm

Tuesday: Ethics 4-6pm, Calculus with Precalculus 6-7:30pm

Wednesday: Physics 3:30pm-6pm, Philosophy of Art 6-7pm

Thursday: Physics 3:30pm-6pm, Shakespeare 101 7-9pm

Friday: Calculus with Precalculus 6-7:30pm, Philosophy of Science 8-10pm

He had packed a jacket, hat, and sunglasses. And he would wear them all until the sun went down. Pretending to be a regular human, college, freshman wasn't going to be easy. Something had to be done to keep himself entertained or he would end up hunting humans out of mere boredom.

Using the card would make things entirely too easy. Maybe he could get a job? That's exactly what he would do.


	3. Edward's Boredom

**Bella**

"I cant believe classes are starting tomorrow," Angela mumbled sleepily from her bed. It was late and the lights to their dorm were all off, they were each snuggled comfortably in their beds. And neither of them could sleep no matter how tired they were. They were too giddy, both afraid and excited at the same time. College, what a huge change.

"I know, don't remind me.." Bella's voice tired.

"Spending the weekend with you has been fun. Especially getting lost on campus and all. I hope we don't do that tomorrow."

Bella giggled lazily from her bed. "I've packed three maps just in case I lose one or two."

Angela jumped up out of bed. "I'm doing that right now I have like four extra copies!"

After laughing hysterically at Angela for the next hour, Bella finally dozed off into a deep sleep:

"_Bella," A luscious velvety voice called her name. _

_Topaz eyes. _

_Beautiful._

Bella awoke with a start, fifteen minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. She looked around her dorm and saw Angela in her bed in a deep sleep, snoring. Who the heck was she just dreaming about? It was definitely a guy, but she didn't see his face only heard his wonderful voice, and those eyes… they were amazing. If only Aaron knew what she dreamt about, ha.

She got out of bed and went to go shower, there was no point in going back to sleep for fifteen more minutes. The water was cold for the first five minutes, instead of flinching away from it she let the cold water run down her back and wake her up a bit more. For some reason the cold felt comforting, almost nice.

When she got out of the shower Angela was waiting patiently outside their bathroom door.

"Thank-god, I thought you weren't ever going to get out there," she said before running in behind Bella.

A familiar tune filled their dorm, Bella rushed to grab her cell phone on the nightstand. It was Aaron she hadn't seen or spoken to him in two days.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi," she replied. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk.

"How is everything going?" What do you care?

"Good. How are you?" Don't really care, why didn't you call!

"I miss you Bella," he sung. Awe, he is so cute!

But then why didn't you call me jerk. "I miss you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner I've just been so busy with work. They have me working from seven to ten and I just get home and pass out. They not only have me life guarding now but working the beach hut a couple of hours too."

"Oh it's okay. I understand." He had a good excuse, awe!

She heard his smile through the phone. "Thanks Bella you're the best. And good luck with starting classes today."

"Thank-you Aaron."

"Later Bella." He hung up before she could even say goodbye. She wished he would've talked to her longer.

In less then ten minutes she was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, she left her hair down, grabbed her books and small backpack then headed off to her first day of classes.

**Edward**

Monday. 8:01 a.m. He had just watched the clock tic by second by second for the last six and a half hours. This is what his "life" consisted of. Wasted time.

At first the feeling is incredible as a newborn you feel powerful, indestructible. Unfortunately its all naivety, after awhile you begin to realize that being this way is lonely, repetitive, and asphyxiating. Your very existence suffocates you to the point which you have no desire to be anything anymore. Just for mere fun you'll begin to jump off bridges, hang yourself off trees, only breaking the rope. Or try slicing yourself with a knife, and instead bending the knife backwards. And stabbing yourself with wooden daggers doesn't work either.

He'd blast classical music throughout his small apartment but that would only add to the suspicion of his oddities. A seventeen year old boy doesn't listen to classical music. A seventeen year old boy cannot play the piano better than Mozart himself. A seventeen year old boy hasn't been to college more than a hundred times. A seventeen year old boy cannot build a rocket, bomb, or cannon. Except he wasn't seventeen he has been on this earth for about 109 years.

_I hope my American history professor doesn't know I cheated on my paper last week. _The young man who lived below Edward thought to himself. His name was Adam, he was 21 years old, a senior. He just recently broke up with his girlfriend Sandra for a young lady he had met last Tuesday at an art seminar named Ashley. Adam was an art major, he played the guitar and is an a band. His mother doesn't like him and his father doesn't like his mother. He has two younger sisters, both sixteen. And a dog named huggles, who likes to chew on people's shoes.

Edward got all of that just from reading his mind, he had never even officially met the man and had no idea what he actually looked like.

Fortunately the past two nights weren't like the day light hours. Getting a job was a simple task- it had been almost like ordering a soda. A coffee shop named Hannah and Daves from down the block was open twenty-four hours. Hannah was there Friday night, he had walked in asked if they were hiring and the woman immediately said yes, your hired. Why hadn't he sought after a job much sooner?

She had batted her blond eye lashes at him as he filled out the information on the application asking entirely way too many questions. None of which were on the application form. Where are you from? What are you studying? Are you dorming? Do you have a girlfriend?

He of course had answered each of them politely, as usual. His old-fashioned ways and his manners were too difficult to shake off. Not that he wanted to, it wasn't their fault that they were of no interest to him. He didn't need them to speak, he read what they really thought.

Hannah had let him start that very night, he had gone home at about midnight. Hopefully soon he could stay later and later, it would have to be a slow process and he would have to feign becoming tired at some point.

Boredom. Boredom. Being an old man stuck inside a teenagers body was worse then having just teen angst. It was a mix of angst, mid-life crisis, and ready to die syndrome.

Too bad the last one was an impossibility. Maybe after majoring in Philosophy for the second time he could write a philosophy book on Vampires and their boring long existence. People would buy into that, look another crazy person ranting about the existence of vampires. Lets make a movie about it.

If he weren't a vampire for sure by now he would have some type of mental disorder, maybe a mix of bipolar disorder and schizophrenia?

* * *

**_Check out website posted on my profile for pictures on story!*_**


	4. Scent

**Bella**

On the way to each and every class Bella had tripped, dropped her books, bumped into someone, or stepped on gum. By two she was just happy she had made it through her first college school day alive and in one piece. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays she would have time to herself after working at the library the problem was now she had been given such easy assignments that she really didn't need all that extra time. What would she do if college continued this way? Partying wasn't her thing and never could be- Maybe she could go see a movie with Angela?

The school library was immensely huge- for an English major like her, it was heaven on earth. Genre's had not stacks or rows dedicated to them, but _rooms_. Mr. Lee the librarian was a Japanese man with an absurd passion for books, and her job consisted of keeping the library perfectly organized and making sure books were returned on time.

Throughout her short shift- He constantly reminded her to not give anyone extended time on books and to charge them the appropriate late fees. Bella felt bad when a Senior from last school year walked in with a late Philosophy textbook, he owed the school one hundred and four dollars. "And I failed that class," the young man said. She was thankfully only taking one philosophy class and it was an intro class, as of now it didn't seem to be that difficult. Some reading on Plato and Aristotle had to be done, then she had to write a paper on them which included their similar beliefs and differences. The title was to be Aristotle Vs. Plato, it was the only thing she could think of, how original right?

"You have a visitor," Angela said to Bella as she walked into their dorm. Bella looked up to see Aaron sitting on her bed, he had a wolf like expression on his face.

She rushed to go give him a hug, he smelled like the beach. "What are you doing here?"

"I got off work early and have no classes today, I missed you and thought I'd surprise you," he replied.

Bella smiled wholeheartedly. He really did miss her! "Let's go see if there is anything to do around here."

Hand in Hand the pair walked around campus talking about their last couple of days.

"My new Boss Erin has been putting me at the beach hut because she thinks I have a face that will attract costumers," he explained to her chuckling.

"So now your only going to school twice a week?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah Bella, I love working."

She didn't think that was smart of him, but didn't comment.

Finally they reached the front of a coffee shop called Hannah and Daves. A lady opened the store door and a breeze rushed past Bella and Aaron, she felt a small trickle of rain.

Aaron pulled her back as she started walking towards the shop. "Let's head back to your dorm, it looks like its going to start pouring soon."

**Edward**

At exactly 8:15pm today Edward caught the most delicious scent he has ever encountered. This blood, he could taste it on his tongue as he thought about it-Sweet, warm, mouthwatering. It had entered the coffee shop with a small breeze as a lady had walked in, this wasn't her scent though, it was someone else's- A pedestrian from down the block. How could a human's blood call to him so profoundly after years of keeping up with his strict "vegetarian" diet. All of his willpower and self-control was the only thing that kept him from running out and chasing after the scent, in minutes it was gone- Yet it was unforgettable and if he wanted he could track this person down within seconds.

"Hey handsome could I have a small cappuccino to go, make it really sweet," a redhead at the table he was standing before asked him, breaking him away from his thoughts.

A crooked smile spread across his face, temporarily stunning the young lady. "Of course, Right away."

Holding the notepad and pencil he always seemed to have in hand was just for mere appearance, he never wrote anything down. He imagined he looked silly in his white button up shirt, black pants, and white apron. Why was the apron necessary?

_He is so freakin hot. Does he go to Arizona state? I want his number._ The redheads absurd thoughts pounded through Edward's head as he fought the desire to chase after the scent he had just caught and made her cappuccino.

"You alright there buddy?" Dave, Hannah's husband asked him.

Edward nodded. "Fine Sir."

If he could sweat by now he would be. Blood was on his mind, not animal blood. His eyes were going black, he would have to feed soon.

"Ask him for his number," he heard the redhead whisper to her blonde companion.

"No way," the blonde whispered back.

He put down the cappuccino in front of the redhead. "Here you are ladies. Would you like anything else?"

"No that will be all Edward," the redhead said to him reading his name tag and handing him a napkin and a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll be back with your change."

"That wont be necessary," the blonde replied and they left before Edward could argue.

He looked down at the napkin, the redhead had written down her number: Danielle! Call me!

Women always left him an absurd amount of tip money, this was the tenth napkin with a number he had received since he had been working there. Edward chucked the napkin in the garbage and put the tip money in the glass tip jar, it was almost completely filled. Mostly the tips he received, the day shift waiter had only made two dollars. By the end of the week they had to split the money, he would just let him keep it all. The extra money wasn't a necessity.

An hour later the shop door opened and in walked the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon... those big brown eyes and that long brown hair, she was incredible, and then he caught her scent…

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	5. Loathing and Adoration

**Bella**

After Aaron left and the rain had scampered off, Bella was craving coffee, and she felt a type of gravitational pull towards the coffee shop that was only blocks away. Walking alone at night wasn't probably the best of ideas, but she had to fill her desire for coffee. Always so stubborn Bella, she mumbled to herself as she walked through the wet Arizona streets, clutching her purse. Good luck never seemed to follow her, and she was lucky she didn't trip or fall once the entire way there. Her hair was frizzing in all directions because of the humidity and she had changed into loose sweats and a white tee shirt. Looking the best wasn't a key importance in her life, and probably never would be. Bella didn't believe herself to be attractive, just plain, and average looking. Ivory skin, brown eyes, and brown hair.

When she opened the door to the coffee shop she immediately felt as if someone was staring at her , she looked up dazzled and petrified. Goosebumps literally covered her entire body and she flinched.

The most inhumanely beautiful young man was staring at her with black eyes filled with revulsion- Bella sniffed herself as quickly and discreetly as she could then went to sit herself at a table.

"I'd like to take my break now sir," she heard the beautiful boy tell a chubby man behind the counter. His voice sounded familiar, yet it was like nothing she had ever heard. Velvety, soft and magnetic, glorious..

"Go right ahead Edward." He rushed passed her without looking back, and out the door.

Edward, such a wonderful name. Why had he been glaring at her? Did she have something on her face? Was she that incredibly hideous?

"What can I get you?" She read the Chubby man's name tag, Dave.

"A small coffee with skim milk and two sugars. Oh.. and a blueberry muffin."

Dave wrote down her order then went to go prepare her coffee. Bella turned and stared out the window for awhile, half hoping the magnificent looking Edward would return from his shift. She wanted to know if she was the one that had caused the revolted expression on his face, it seemed so. There wasn't anyone there but Dave and her at the moment. All the other tables were empty..

**Edward**

Edward paced back and forth behind the coffee shop building. His hunger was getting worse and worse by the minute, it would be so easy to run back in there and snap the girl's neck. End his suffering and not feed off of her, but what a waste that would be. Such sweetness, such a delightful smell, he could feel the warmth of her blood in his throat. And her mind, why was it blocked from his? He had looked at her and no thoughts had rung from her head? This was just impossible, no human ever had been immune from his abilities.

"Are you alright older brother?"

He turned to face his younger sister, Alice. "Fine," he lied.

She tsksed. "You should have waited for Jasper and I."

He begins to shake his head angrily. "You saw this coming?"

Alice smiled and nodded while Edward glared at her murderously. "A warning would have been nice," he growled.

"This can go two ways. It just isn't my decision to make," she shrugged. He attempted to read her thoughts but she was annoyingly singing the ABC's backwards in her mind.

"Wait here," he hissed then walked off to go back to his shift, towards _her_.

Once inside he ignored the delicious smelling girl who was now reading a book and ran to the back.

Dave followed him. "I need to run home quickly. Think you could watch the store while I'm gone?"

Without looking at the man Edward nodded. "Yes Sir."

Dave leaves, leaving Edward alone in the back. There was no one in the store but he and the girl. Edward inhaled deeply, regrets it immediately and then tries not use his sense of smell in any form.

He walks to the front and stared at the girl attempting to read her thoughts once again, nothing. Before he could think straight he was sitting across from her. Don't inhale, he repeated in his mind.

She looked up with large chocolate-brown eyes. How could a human be so appealing to him? Edward both loathed her and adored her at the same time.

"The Republic. Excellent philosophical material. Did you know that once Socrates was executed Plato left Athens's and his political position," he told her.

Her heart rate began to exhilarate to a speed which he wish he couldn't stand, he heard the pumping of her precious blood, and almost lost control of himself.

"N-No. I didn't know that," she finally replied.

Stuttering, he was used to that but for some reason, she amused him. He flashed her a crooked smile. The girls heart rate increased to an intolerable speed. Stop reacting this way for your life's sake, he thought to himself.

"Edward Cullen," he introduced himself. At any other occasion he would've shook her hand, but he wasn't willing to take that risk at the moment.

"Isabella Swan," she replied.

Her name fit her perfectly. "May I call you Bella?"

Bella looked at him stunned then nodded. "That's what I …everyone calls me."

* * *

**Yes, I am sorry this chapter is short and I do want to be trying to write longer ones, but for that more reviews are necessary, Next chapter coming up after a few reviews. Oh and it get's GOOD. ****


	6. Dont Blush

**Bella**

Edward had offered Bella to walk her back to her dorm he had claimed young ladies such as herself should not have been roaming the streets alone at night because it was extremely dangerous. The only hazard was herself, she trudged through the wet streets alone hoping she wouldn't trip and break her neck. Why had she declined his proposal? This boy was beautiful, intelligent, kind, and funny-What would have been the problem with having him walk her back to her dorm?

Problem was, she was thinking too much about him. Bella had only met Edward and known him for less than an hour, yet she couldn't get him off her mind. Aaron would not pleased knowing his girlfriend was thinking about another. She thought back to Aaron and the day they had met. Her misfortune had lead her to nearly drowning in the ocean, and he had rescued her. Getting mouth to mouth from a completely good-looking young man out of nearly dying seemed worth almost drowning. Besides, it had been as close to a first kiss then she had ever received. After that day he followed her around almost everywhere, she honestly was not interested but grew extremely fond of him. And with time they began dating.

Velvet, soft voice….

Stop it, Bella thought as Edward came back to mind. Thinking of another guy was entirely out of the question, besides he was too beautiful to not be taken.

The very next day it rained, Bella walked slowly to her first class completely annoyed and getting very wet. Usually, when it get's wet, she immediately goes inside, not this time. Running was out of the question, it increased her chances of slipping… and dying. When she finally reached the building and walked to the direction of "Intro to Biology" she sighed angrily.

_Class Cancelled due to weather._

Seriously, she woke up at 7:30 after barely sleeping because of thoughts of coffee shop boy, for this? Now what? Bella paced around the empty hall feeling sticky and cold, she was completely drenched holding several books and carrying a backpack.

After much deliberation she decided that she did not want to go back out into the dreary weather and would wait it out in the library, which happened to be in the same building. As she walked in, her mouth dropped. There _he_ was looking like the embodiment of a Greek mythological god.

Edward Cullen, reading poetry.

Could he be anymore perfect? Crap, Bella thought as she looked down at her demeanor. He looked up and caught her gaze.

Edward's lips formed into the crooked smile that had completely dazzled her the night before. Oh god, No not god, Edward Cullen. This boy was going to give me a heart attack.

She waved and steadily walked passed him to sit at a table behind him. No way was she going to go up to him, she was just going to pretend they had not talked for about half an hour last night. Hopefully, he did the same.

That last thought was a only half a lie, she wanted him to talk to her, but then again she did look like a wet poodle.

Don't blush... Don't blush.

**Edward**

After Alice had prevented him from following Bella to her dorm, not sure if it was to kill her or protect her, he _needed_ to quench his hunger. Hunting with Alice and Jasper last night had helped Edward out, a lot. Thankfully, the pair had rented out their own apartment and would not be staying with him. Even though Alice was trying to keep her thoughts shielded from him, he had caught a glimpse of the vision she had seen right before she had pounced for her kill. _Unfathomable_ was the word used to describe her so called future sight. Him, A vampire, kissing a human girl? Complete nonsense, he didn't even remember if he had ever kissed a single person in his hundred years of being on this earth. Then again, much of his human memory had been lost. One thing he did know and remember was that he was a virgin forever, and there was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that he would be kissing anyone at this point. Especially not a fragile human girl, who smelled entirely too delicious to him.

No not delicious, mouthwatering. Problem was after seeing what Alice was hiding from him, he still half-loathed her, but he was very curious about her, and maybe even liked her a little to kill her. This wretched world, with all it's unexpectedness….the next day it rained. Giving Edward the perfect opportunity to venture out from the boredom he had been expecting during the day.

A good book was a necessity, and he planned on picking out as many as he could from the college library. Being extremely well fed, did not prevent him from wanting to bite Bella as she walked into the library completely drenched. Was she insane, she could get a cold, or die of pneumonia? Didn't she own an umbrella. He managed to control the feeling of wanting to bite her as he looked up at her beautiful brown eyes.

Self-Confidence and a slight cockiness made Edward sure she would come sit by him, she did not. Instead she walked right passed him and sat at a table a few feet behind him. Her face turned scarlet and he almost felt like he could hear all the blood rushing to her head. Not being able to read her thoughts or what her next action would be was completely beyond him and it confused him to a point where the curiosity about her deepened. Last night he had only learned a few things about her. She was from Phoenix, parents were divorced,she didn't like to talk about it, and she had a boyfriend named Aaron. For some odd reason he didn't like the last part he had learned, the feeling was unfamiliar to him and there was no proper way of describing it except, _anger_. His fists almost clenched at that thought.

Without realizing it, Edward dropped the book in his hand, stood and began to walk towards the table Bella was sitting at.

Some blonde blocked his path. Hiding his annoyance he looked away from his destination and towards this stranger.

_So freakin hot. Oh my god._. He wished he could roll his eyes at her predictable thoughts, but that would be rude. And that was beyond him, unfortunately.

"Hey, I'm Ashley," she introduced herself offering him her hand. Unwillingly, he took it and shook it briefly. Moment's like these he wished he could turn his vampiristic traits off, as a human he couldn't remember getting this much attention from women..and men at times..awkwardly. That was a falsehood, he did remember getting this annoyed over women constantly seeking his attention as a human, he wished it didn't happen though.

"Edward Cullen," he replied dully. The girl didn't notice, to her it sounded like velvet. Anything that came out of his mouth seemed to sound amazing, even if he just stood there and cursed at her for twenty-minutes, the young lady would most likely swoon with delight.

"Cullen. Hmm.. In Forbes magazine I read a column about an Island named Isme Cullen," she told him. _Maybe he's related to that family?_

Edward almost cringed at the way she had spelt his adoptive mother's name in her head as she spoke it aloud. It was Esme not Isme, simpleton and it is called Isle Esme.

"I've never heard of such an island," he lied. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said brushing passed her to sit next to Bella. He didn't let her say another word, he had heard everything she had wanted to say in her mind.

_What is your major? Where are you staying? Would you like to go out sometime._

None of your concern, You wont be allowed in there anyway, and no _never_, forgive me.

Bella looked up wide-eyed and surprised, her heart rate was gradually exhilarating…

"Hello," He said to her.

* * *

**_Review, and I may surprise you with an immediate update , lol if I dont I promise to send you a handsome preview.  
_**


	7. Cant stay away

**Bella**

"H-hey," Bella wanted to jab herself for stuttering. Why does he make her feel and act this way? He's just a boy, nothing special. Lies, he was very special. Topaz eyes, bronze hair, flawless skin, perfect features… Snap out of it Bella! Intelligent, kind, great smile…

"You really shouldn't go out in the rain without an umbrella. I don't want you to catch a cold." Edward whispered to her in his perfect alluringly wonderful velvet voice. He didn't want her getting sick, that was so adorable…

Every single female in the library was staring at him, and yet here was looking at her. And talking to her.. Why?

"It only started to rain, _after_ I left my dorm," She managed to reply without a stutter.

He chuckled lightly. "Bad luck, huh?" A blond passed their table, and actually stood their staring at him in awe, again he didn't seem to notice because he was still looking at _her_.

Bella nodded, ignoring the blond as well. "Let's just say luck doesn't tend to follow me much."

Edward wrapped his arm around her chair and leaned in closer to her face. Her heart stopped working. "Don't worry Isabella Swan, I'll make sure your safe."

She gulped as his face moved away from hers and he flashed her a lopsided, marvelous grin. "Thanks," She replied giggling nervously.

"What class do you have after this?" He asked, looking at her many books and rather large backpack.

Being around Edward, made Bella feel as if she had Alzheimers she could barely remember her last name around him, she hurriedly took her schedule out of one the many backpack pockets. She was the only girl in that school that had a backpack that large, it was almost nerdy.

Her eyes scanned the paper, taking in nothing, Edward gently took it from her hand and read it.

"You have, Intro to Philosophy at 9:30 today, interesting class."

She nodded unable to take her gaze off his beautiful face as he smiled. Oh god, Bella thought, Stop staring at him it probably makes him feel so uncomfortable.

"I'm majoring in Philosophy," He informed her. Majoring in philosophy was like saying I never wanted a job in my life, but for some reason with him, it seemed to fit. He was incredibly intelligent and could probably take that degree anywhere if he wanted.

Talk, Bella urged herself. "I love philosophy." Was that a lie, she wasn't sure?

"Would you mind, if I walked you to your class in an and hour?" Had thirty-minutes already rushed by, and of course she wouldn't mind!

Edward walked away towards his previous table and came back with an umbrella in hand. He would be the type to carry one, wouldn't he?

She still had not answered his question, he sat waiting as he placed the umbrella in front of them.

"That would be great." Finally, Bella replied.

**Edward**

Was it strange that he was asking this human girl so many questions and that he was truly curious about her answers? Edward had never had this much fun, in forever. She was so incredibly interesting, seeing her reactions, and the way she blushed was wonderful because he couldn't see the thoughts behind it all.

It was sad to notice how her parent's divorce affected her, she was still a toddler when it occurred, but even now her parents still did not get along well at all. Especially since her mother was now remarried, and Bella believed her father still and would always love her mother no matter what.

Love, Edward had no idea what came behind that word, but he had observed enough to understand that it was powerful. And it could even be devastating, to the point of dangerous?

According to Alice's vision he would commit some type of act of love, by kissing this human girl? But how would that ever happen if being near him made him so hungry, and thirsty.. Yet, he understood how being near her also made him feel, joyful.. Truly happy.

In all the years of walking the earth he never thought he would know what pure joy felt like, and now he had caught of glimpse of it. He felt becoming addicted to that feeling, and to her presence.

"Thank-you for walking me to my class," Bella said to him as they stood in front of the building to her next class underneath his black umbrella. She was such a beautiful girl..

"Your very welcome, Bella." He wanted to thank her for allowing him to be around her, but felt that it was too much of a weird thing to say. Was he courting her, he wasn't sure? All he knew was that he wanted to keep her safe.

Her cheeks turned scarlet red, he wanted to know what they felt like with all that heat rushing to them, but he didn't dare caress her.

As she walked inside, leaving him standing there staring after her underneath the umbrella, in the cold rain, Edward decided that he could not stray away from her.

Inside the building he sat on a bench, took out the only book he had checked out titled: What is love? And waited for Bella's class to be over. Hopefully, she didn't find him to be a complete stalker, and he could always just lie and say he had lost track of time.

Were his brother's here to witness him as he read such a female-type book they would've probably began to say that Edward Cullen, was becoming whipped. In the sense that he would now beckon to this human girl's every wish and every will. Could that have been such an awful thing?

Maybe, she was a reason for his existence? Even if he could never have her, because he wouldn't dare sacrifice her life by trying to plant a kiss on her.

* * *

**_Review. Please.._**


	8. Creeper Alert

**Bella**

After catching Edward outside of her class that morning, he gave her his cell phone number. "Just in case you ever need any help with homework." He smiled crookedly, then winked walking away. The fact he had been waiting that long wasn't even creepy or stalkerish to her at all. She willingly took it, surprised. No guy other than Aaron had ever paid any attention to her at all. And this guy was a million times more beautiful.. Not that she was interested or anything..

When she walked into her class Tuesday night her mouth dropped in surprise. Maybe Shakespeare at seven, wouldn't be so completely awful.

On the way up the stage type desk area she tripped, twice. Blushing she finally sat all the way in the back by the corner and looked down at the notebook in her hand.

"Why must you always ignore me?" Edward Cullen asked sitting beside her. Her heart raced, and it was a futile attempt at trying to control it. Oh boy.. Aaron..

"I don't ignore you?" It came out sounding like a question.

He took her pencil from her desk and started fiddling with it, turning it circularly throughout his fingers perfectly without dropping or looking at it. His eyes were on her, it was a long hard stare filled with thoughts she couldn't see. That marvelous face was unreadable. Did he like her? Bella didn't really know, she wasn't really that experienced in these sort of things. If he did she would have to make sure he realized she had a boyfriend.

"Then, are you following me?" A hint of humor.

That was a question she should have been asking him. She giggled nervously then shook her head. The lecture was beginning. Even though her eyes were intently on the professor, she couldn't hear a thing that was coming out of the old man's mouth. All she could think about was the boy sitting beside her and how her heart couldn't stop pounding.

"How was your day?" Angela asked Bella as she walked into her dorm. Edward had walked her..

Smiling Bella plopped herself on top of her bed. "Have you ever met someone that was so beautiful, so remarkable that even words couldn't describe them?"

Her roommate laughed then plopped herself on her own bed looking up at their ceiling, she nodded. "Yes, at my old high school. The five most beautiful people you will ever see…Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and…" Bella's phone rang interrupting Angela.

She forced herself up and took the call. It was Charlie. How she missed her father..

Seeing him was rare. Renee and him didn't get along at all, it was horrible. When he came to visit Charlie would have to stay at a local motel and he couldn't come over for dinner or anything. Hopefully, one day if Bella ever got married things wouldn't end up that way. Not that she wanted to be married anytime soon.. Or maybe ever? Marriage, such a scary thought…

"I want you to come to Forks for thanksgiving.." He finished off, Bella looked at Angela. Thanksgiving was about two months away.. And if Angela lived there, why not?

Then again, a lot could happen in two months. "I'll think about it Dad."

By the time her phone call was finally over, Angela was passed out asleep a book on her chest. Bella stood and put the book away, then tucked her new friend in.

So far, college wasn't so bad. Guess she'd have to wait and see how it turned out, it was only her second day…

**Edward**

"Why are you both in my apartment?" he asked his siblings. Alice was on his couch reading his philosophy textbook and Jasper was watching tv.

Alice looked up and smiled. "We are here to see how your day went. Did you bite her?" She spoke about the last part so lightly..

Annoyed, Edward shook his head and stood by the unused kitchen staring at the pair. Jasper must have noted the feelings vibrating off of him because seconds later he felt like he had been tranquilized. Total peace.

"How do you suppose this vision of yours is possible? Edward asked his sister picking up his cell phone and staring at it.

"She isn't going to call you today. And .. I don't know. I only see the future not predict it."

He dropped the phone on the counter. "I wasn't waiting for her to call me.." He lied. How could a century old vampire be anxious and waiting by the phone for some human girl to call, pathetic..

Edward was becoming frustrated with the strange feelings that were happening lately. He knew and understood everything, but this? Not this..

"You have a crush, buddy.." Jasper's voice broke his train of thoughts. Sometimes Edward wondered if he was the mind reader.. It was just the stupid emotions though that always gave him away.

Edwards brows raised in awe. "Crush?" An explanation to what that was would be nice, idiots.

Alice stood happily and danced her way towards him. "Stop looking so grouchy. A crush is a good thing. I promise!"

"How is this good? What if I bite her?" He crossed his shoulders stubbornly.

She wagged a finger in his face knowingly. "We both know you wont do that." He read her mind, no he wouldn't.. but what he saw there petrified him. Impossible.

He laughed manically. "That would never happen!"

Both Jasper and Alice made their way towards the door. Jasper turned, "It will. And by the way Carlisle cut you off. He decided that since you cant to live like a human, you should act like one. Therefore, he wants you to learn how to pay your own bills."

And with that they left, leaving Edward stunned. For the first time on this earth, he had money problems? On top of that girl trouble?

He checked his watch his shift for the night would start in about twenty-minutes..

Absurd and ridiculous, Edward thought as he ran to work. After Alice's vision and that comment he decided he couldn't stay away from Bella, but he would watch her from afar. That vision could never come true. And besides now he had to actually work for a living, he didn't have time to repress all these strange feelings and the irrevocable thirst he felt when he smelled her.

Always so undecided. This angst and troubled teenage mind of mine will be the death of me, Edward thought to himself.

* * *

_Thank-you for your patience. Sorry this has taken so long. I hope you keep reading a reviewing!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. **_

_Next Chapter: A long one… _

_*Very Important!_


	9. Drunk in his arms

**Bella**

Two-weeks passed and she had not seen Edward Cullen at all. She was beginning to think he had been a figment of her imagination. He was supposed to be in one of her late classes, but he had two absences already. One more and he would fail for the semester. Maybe, she should call him? No, that wouldn't be appropriate would it?

Aaron had stopped by last weekend for about an hour or so, he seemed distant. And lately their calls had been shorter. She was worried the fact they didn't live in the same town anymore would break them apart.

"Earth to Bella," Angela said waving her hands in front of her as she sat on her bed.

Bella turned towards her and giggled embarrassed. "It's Friday night and we're in our rooms studying, this is ridiculous."

Angela threw a pencil at her. "Well what else is there to do?"

Her friend shrugged in reply then stood putting all her books in her bag. "Let's go out and find something to do!"

This was the first time she had ever been in a bar, Angela sat at a tall round table and Bella followed.

They both looked around nervously as they notice a lot of their peers were their as well.

"Don't the id here?"

A pretty waitress came up to them. "This is college sweetheart, we sure don't."

Angela stared her friend wide-eyed wondering what they had just gotten themselves into.

"I'll have a rum and coke and she'll have the same," Bella told the waitress attempting to seem the braver of the two.

Two hours later they both stumbled out onto the streets laughing hysterically and walking back towards their dorm.

They heard someone whistle. "Hey there pretty ladies, How are you doing tonight?"

A drunk chubby looking man stumbled behind them and began following them.

"Crap," Angela exclaimed checking her purse. "I think I left my cellphone in there." And she ran back not bothering to wait for Bella.

Bella attempted to follow her but the chubby man was in front of her looking like her was about to keel over.

"You are so damn beautiful. My god. Just give me a kiss." And he began to pucker his lips obnoxiously and move closer to her.

Someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him away. "You stay away from her," He yelled bitterly.

In a drunk haze Bella looked up to see the handsome Edward Cullen come to her rescue and literally fell into his arms.

**Edward**

He should not had carried her here, he thought as he looked at the passed out Isabella on his couch. This was wrong, she would wake up and think him to be weird. Where else was he supposed to take her after she just fainted out of nowhere?

Her dorms may have been a good idea, except it would've seemed creepier to know exactly where she lived?

"That crooked smile," she mumbled in her sleep dreamily. A crooked smile spread across Edward's face as he realized she must have been dreaming about him.

Alice's vision replayed in his head and he shook it away. How could such a thing ever occur? He looked down at the letter Carlisle had written on his dining table.

Dearest Son:

As your sister may have informed you, Esme and I will no longer be supporting this adventure of yours. We believe it to be entirely to dangerous and bound to end badly. I hope you do understand that pretending to live as a human being when you are not is not a good idea considering the circumstances of your blood lust towards this girl. And yes, I have been informed about the visions and do not see how any of this could not end in utter disaster. Technically, all of the assets we own are solely mine considering that in what the human world believes you are only 19 and none of the fortune that would be left towards you will be given to you legally until your 21. Therefore, don't try and pull some legal ways of obtaining anything because it will not work. You want to be a normal human, this is how you will do it. I love you and wish you the best of luck.

Always, Carlisle

"Where am I?" Bella said getting up and looking around the apartment.

Edward stood and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, you uhh.. Passed out on me, literally."

Her face turned a beat red. "What about Angela?"

He shrugged and gave her his cellphone. "Would you like to give her a call?"

She took it from him slowly, there fingers brushing and a jolt of electricity rushing through both of them.

After getting off the phone she sat there nervously. "So is this your place?"

Edward sat across from her and nodded. "Yupp."

"It's nice."

He laughed. "Would you like me to walk you home now Bella?"

Silence for a few moments and he studied her face trying to figure out what she could be thinking, it annoyed him that he couldn't read her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I think..."

His brows raised in surprise and the thought of kissing her crossed his mind, but then he just sat there admiring her and then taking in her scent. What was it that attracted him to her, her beauty or her scent? Could it cruelly have been both.

* * *

_**5-10 reviews for next super long chapter!**_ thanks for reading.


	10. Shame on You

-I struggled with this chapter. It could have gone one of two ways... I chose to act a little faster on Edwards part.

Sorry for the extremely long delay. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.

Leave me some reviews or PM for questions!

* * *

Mine

Chapter 10

**Bella**

What was she doing here? She was drunk and vulnerable and he could take advantage of her...

Who was she kidding. Edward was the perfect gentleman. He sat across from her with his arms crossed, staring at her with an intensity she didnt think was possible.

"Thank you for saving me."

He smiled. That perfect smile of his. "Anytime." And she knew he meant it, wholeheartidly.

"I dont drink... ever. I just wanted to try the college experience. You know?" She didnt know why she felt the need to explain herself to him but she just felt like she had to.

He nodded. "I understand."

She blushed and looked down feeling less awkward then usual. And then she though of Aaron...

Aaron her amazing boyfriend. Aaron who she missed and should have visited soon.

Then, Edward stood and walked towards her slowly gazing into her eyes as if she were the most important person on the planet.

Whispering in his wonderful velvet voice he spoke, "May I try something."

Bella couldnt speak. She lost her breathe entirely. In her head she was screaming, "Yes."

He mustve caught something in her facial expression because Edward cupped her face with his hands and his lips reached for hers.

The kiss was light. Just a small peck, but it had sent a warmth through her body she had never felt before in her life.

Unable to breathe she watched as he walked across the room... away from her.

"Could I walk you home now?"

Stunned all she could do was nod.

Soon it was the weekend again, and Bella had not seen or heard from Edward since that night. He was everything she could think of, which mean she had to tell Aaron what had happened. She couldnt keep this from him.

Dressing quickly she told Angela her plan to head home for the weekend and opened the door to her dorm where Edward stood smiling crookedly at her.

"Im sorry I dissappeared..." His voice was like velvet whine.

Angela gasped behind me.

"Edward Cullen?"

He looked passed her and politely greeted her roommate. "It is a pleasure to see you again Angela."

"Again?"

Tucking a hair from in front of her face behind her ear he replied, "We went to Forks Highschool together."

Forks Highschool. Where Charlie lived, Where _I had almost lived..._

Angela seemed to have lost all ability to speak because she had continued to just gawk at him as if she had seen someone famous. Rushing Edward out the door, Bella closed it gently behind her and he followed as she walked.

For some reason she was angry at him...

"I probably do deserve the silent treatment dont I." He followed step easily.

She shrugged. It was going to be difficult pretending to be mad at him when all she could think of was kissing him again.

Sighing deeply she turned towards him... "Im going home to tell my boyfriend about what happened."

Edwards eyes seemed to flash as if a fire was building inside of him. He became ridgid and stood staring at her.

"What are you going to say?"

Fighting back tears she looked away from him, "Im not sure yet."

He stood there unmoving and watched as Bella walked away from her towards her car.

Feeling extremely confused Bella drove the 40 minutes to the Beach Hut where Aaron worked in complete silence. How could she tell him that she had kissed another guy... How could she ever hurt him this way.

Parking as far away from the hut as possible, she jumped out of her truck breathed in deeply and walked the few feet towards the back entrance. The beach hut wasnt open yet. It only opened at night for the young college kids and the locals that wanted to drink a few beers or play pool.

Inside it was dark. She heard strange sounds coming from the back and crept towards it slowly...

Winding the corner, over the pool table she saw her boyfriend Aaron.

And her friend and neighbor, Kathy.

Skirt pulled up, undewear down.

Aaron delving in.

Unable to breathe or scream, she ran as fast as she possible could back towards her truck.

It should have been weird to see Edward leaning against it waiting to embrace her, but she jumped into his arms and started crying hysterically.

She felt safe.

**Edward**

The moment she had gone inside he knew he should have stopped her. Admitted he had followed her there, admitted she wanted her to break up with _him_. That dispicable excuse for a man...

How could he betray her in such a way?

Bella didnt deserve that. Bella deserved the world. Bella deserved everything. Bella deserved respect.

Against his instincts he waited for her by her car. He needed to comfort her. He need to make the pain go away. He couldnt stand her tears or the fact that her heart was now broken.

"Im so sorry Bella." He cooed into her ear as she sobbed on his chest and he felt everything inside him breaking for her.

She shook her head. "Its not your fault..."

If he hadnt kissed her so soon, maybe she could have ended it with Aaron a different way. On her own terms...

Anger reverbrated through his body. He felt the urge to snap the boys neck and end his miserable life. He didnt deserve to be alive after what he had done to Bella.

"I followed you..." Edward finally admitted as Bella's sobs slowed and she looked up at him with those wonderful big brown eyes of hers.

Looking down he felt her mouth tug almost into a half-smile. "Is it weird that I sort of think I knew that already and I dont find it creepy at all..."

Edward smiled crookedly. "Extremely weird."

She was so beautiful. And from inside he could hear things that made him want to lose control. Bella was the only thing keeping him on solid ground at the moment.

_Bella can never know. Kathy would keep this our secret for me I know it. Oh my god, I didnt know a girl could bend that!_

Aaron's thoughts as he did dirty things to the girl Bella believed to be her friend. Sometimes Edward wondered why he didnt eat people anymore...

Some didnt deserve the gift of life.

A determined facial expression crossed Bella's face as she began to turn away from him and walked towards the hut once more.

This surprised him completely. She was being so brave and looked so in control of herself. How could she not have the urge to go on a murder spree... But Bella wasnt that way this was sweet innocent Bella not tainted Rosalie... or even Alice.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He didnt know why he felt like he had to be there to protect her this time from what she would be seeing again, but he couldnt let her go in alone again.

She nodded as she reached for his cold hand and then winced looking up at him in a stange way. "Youre so cold."

Looking away he nodded, "I'm always cold."

Reaching for his hand again she took it, holding him closer to her. "That's ok."

Inside they walked in together hand in hand. Kathy and Aaron sat next to each other, done with what they had been doing but kissing sloppily.

Beside him Bella stiffened as Edward took a step forward and cleared his throat... whatever happened he would protect her and Aaron would not be able to hurt her ever again. She had him now. She had him since before she knew about his transgressions he knew this... she was coming to break up with him anyways. Of that he was sure.

Then he felt wrong about it, but now he knew Bella and he were destiny.

Aaron looked up as Edward saw both fear and fury spread across his delicate human body and stood walking towards Bella.

_If theres a god out there for the immortal souls, please help me not drink and murder this boy tonight_, Edward pleaded in his mind.


End file.
